Such chamber filter presses consist of a press frame with two stands and an overhead beam as well as of a multitude of filter plates which are movably suspended within the frame. A hydraulically activated follower closes the filter plate pack during operation.
There are cases where the chamber filter press is operated first with a smaller number of filter plates and re-equipped with more filter plates later. It would be possible, however, to purchase also the filter plates which at first are not required and to remove them before the start of operation. There is no sense in constructing a hydraulic cylinder which is so long as to be able to close any number of filter plates during operation. Clearly, the buckling strength of such a piston rod would not be sufficient.
The task here is to offer here a useful solution according to the invention by providing an extended reception device for the hydraulic cylinder which is attached removably to the stand and moves the hydraulic cylinder to the follower by the required extent. Then, in most cases an extension of the piston rod is no longer necessary or it can be essentially smaller, allowing for a sufficient buckling strength. Preferably the reception device is built as a tube which receives the cylinder almost completely. The tubular reception device is preferably equipped with identical flanges at both ends or with flanges matching the mounting flange of the hydraulic cylinder. By this means the hydraulic cylinder can be attached at the stand without needing additional fitting parts. To increase the resistance against tilting of the reception device, the tube can be extended so it reaches into the stand where a guide bush will be mounted.